


au naturel

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Battlerite (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Lust, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hints of Spider-verse, I Know It's Not Valentine's Day, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Just Pretend It Is, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: After seizing an opportunity to 'borrow' Gwen Stacy's transporter, fellow Champions member Mickey Villanueva decides to take it for a spin. After stepping through a portal, he unknowingly enters a world unlike any other world he's seen before. It's there that Mickey meets a bubbly and beautiful new friend - Blossom, the Princess of Silverdeep Forest.And together, Mickey and Blossom has one hell of a day.





	au naturel

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! This is a thing now. 
> 
> This is the world of the Internet. And in the world of the Internet, what is life if one can't dare to dream, eh? So, I made this one-shot about two nice dorks having some fun. This is non-canon to Mickey's story, obviously. Just a nice tale.
> 
> Oh, yeah. For your mind's sake, this is the 'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse' version of Gwen Stacy, too. Have fuuuuun!
> 
> EDIT: I totally forget. I suck. Thank you to the always-awesome [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy) for being my beta. Love you! <3

In his apartment in Jamaica, Queens, New York, **Michaël 'Mickey' Villanueva** narrowed his eyes, scanning the sidewalk. He leaned forward, swerving his head from left to right, watching civilians walk past his home, completely absorbed in their personal lives. He chuckled as he nodded his head.

_The coast is clear._

With a sigh and a toothy grin, he spun with a flourish, brandishing a nifty device. “Alright! Don’t know how long I got until Miles finds out, but here it is. Gwen’s little wristwatch!”

Mickey exclaimed to **Katherine Luna ‘K.L.’ Townsend** , his adopted step-sister, while she rested over the couch. He attached the interdimensional transporter - the signature device of his Champions teammate and fellow band member, Gwen Stacy - around his wrist. “Awesome, right?”

K.L. fixed her round glasses hanging on the edge of her nose, her eyes wide with shock and curiosity. “Did you even _ask_ her?”

“Yeah, I asked if I could borrow it for a bit after we had our show in Berlin," Mickey replied in a nonchalant manner.

"And?"

"She said no, of course.”

“So, did you just...take it from her?” K.L. shrugged.

Mickey shook his head with a shocked expression on his face. “No, no, not that night." He chuckled. "It was the next morning. _That’s_ when I took it from her!”

“Mickey! You’re such a little shit!”

K.L. playfully smacked her step-brother on the arm, shaking her head while she chuckled in disbelief.

“What?" Mickey smiled, raising his arms. "Hey, I’m just borrowing it! I’m curious! Besides, I gave her a little note.”

Katherine crossed her arms. “A _note?”_

* * *

Back in her dimension of Earth-65, a slightly miffed **Gwen Stacy** arrived in her room, hurling her backpack to the side. Taking off her headphones, she suddenly noticed the contents of her computer desk strewn across the wooden floor. She gasped as she read a note plastered on the monitor:

_"Sorry, borrowing your watch. Hey, don’t worry, Gwen. I owe you for this. Thanks. By the way, keep that device of yours somewhere safe next time. - Mickey V._

With pursed lips and widened eyes, Gwen clenched her fists. “Mother--”

* * *

“Yeah, a note!" Mickey shrugged. "I’m sure it’ll be okay."

He heard a voice in his head as Grey - Duchess Agares - made her pleasure known.

 _ **‘I’m positive Gwendolyn’s 100% okay,’**_ she said with a malevolent chuckle.

_I blame you if shit goes sideways. Not even Duke put me up to this!_

And much like the old adage, the resonant, demonic voice of Duke - Duke Agares - emerged as they made their hopes clear.

 _ **‘Hell, I just wanna see it blow up in both of your faces,’**_ they said with a chuckle. _**‘Give it time, Boss.’**_

The voices faded, leaving Mickey's thoughts to himself. He shook his head with a sigh before noting every detail of Gwen’s device. Teal blue and black, the transporter was a bit clunky in its design but effective in its execution. He weighed it on his wrist, bobbing his arm and down with an impressed smirk.

K.L. scoffed. “I honestly can’t believe you’re getting away with something like this.”

“Why?”

“Why?!” Softly tilting her head to the side, K.L. gestured to the device. “What if something happens to _you...again?”_

“Call Ava or Jenny,” Mickey said nonchalantly.

“Why?”

“They’ll let Miles know through the fancy room and he’ll call Gwen.”

“And if things get worse?”

“Then, call Seol. She’ll do her ‘Luna’ thing and before you know it, I’ll be home in time for take-out.”

K.L. shook her head. “And if you and Seol scream through the portal thingy? What if shit goes south?”

“At that point, freak out and call Stark. He'll figure it out.” Mickey sighed, rolling his eyes. “Actually, don’t. I don’t want Tony to rub it in my face again. Call Melissa. But only if it’s--”

“A ‘last resort kinda thing’, I know.”

Mickey winked, smiling as he hugged K.L. close. "Check up on Ellie, okay?"

"I'll walk her, don't worry." K.L. hugged him back.

Mickey nodded. With a press of the button, he tinkered with the device, pushing buttons carefully before a portal suddenly opened. Through it, it was a peculiar location, obscured by a thin, liquid-like material.

 _'What is that?'_ He shook his head. _'That looks...weird...and fun.'_

K.L. turned to Mickey, attempting to say something before she noticed him leaping through the portal. “And I--Mickey? ...Mickey?! C’mon, man…”

* * *

  _ **The World of Verdia** _

Near the hub of Toleen, an energetic young faun kicked up her hooves as she leapt across the countryside. With her avian companion **Maxwell** perched on top of her head, **Blossom** , the Princess of Silverdeep, looked up at the cloudless skies, enjoying the crisp breeze. Noticing the beauty of the great Golden Skygem, she beamed before looking up at her friend.

“We had a great breakfast with Lucie, didn’t we, Max?” she said cheerily.

Maxwell squawked happily, acknowledging Blossom’s question as she giggled.

“Good! Well, we gotta find a way to save Silverdeep.” Blossom closed her eyes. “And I think I know just the place!”

With nature all around her, the faun tapped into her magical reserves. Seconds later, as if a compass was inserted into her head, she opened her eyes as her floppy ears twitched in excitement. She looked up at Maxwell once again.

“The nearest arena is close to home! Orman Temple!” Blossom giggled happily. “It’ll be nice to--Whooooooa!”

Suddenly, she spotted something weird right in front ofher; a phenomenon that was all but ancient to her. A strange grey-and-blue portal, appearing out of thin air. Blossom, not one to stand around when random events happen, retreated behind some nearby trees, watching closely with great interest. She gasped as she saw a figure emerge through the portal.

“He looks so...strange,” Blossom uttered to herself as Maxwell tilted his head.

To her, the figure was indeed strange. She took in his tanned skin and curly brown locks, intrigued by his physique. _He looks like he could fight in the Arenas._ His strange clothes and the peculiar device wrapped around his wrist fueled her curiosities even further as she narrowed her eyes with an impish smirk.

“Well, Max, he looks like he’d be fun to be around!" Blossom heard Maxwell squawked, albeit with a bit of uncertainty to it. "Oh, don't be so glum. Let’s say hi!”

Smiling, she hopped forward…

Meanwhile, as he stepped through the portal, Mickey had no time to process what was going on before a strange humanoid woman, boundless with energy, leapt in front of him.

“Oh, shit! Holy…” He rubbed his eyes before he noticed the entity once again. "Uh..."

Mickey couldn't believe what he was seeing...and as she spoke in his mind, neither did Grey.

 _ **'**_ _ **Hm. I guess that’s a thing here, apparently,'**  _she said.

_'You're stunned too, Grey? That's a shocker...'  
_

_**'I've existed for quite some time. Trust me,**_ _**Michaël** _ _**. I'm stunned myself, yes.'  
** _

Suddenly, Duke chimed in, chuckling to themselves.

 _ **“Speak for yourself, Duchess. That’s a faun, Boss. A pretty hot one, too, judging from your thoughts."**_ They laughed softly in Mickey’s head. _ **“Have fun. Don't fuck it up...”**_

_How do you...you know what? Never mind. We'll talk later.  
_

With a nervous smile, Mickey waved, addressing the figure before him. “Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Who are you?”

Blossom waved with a smile, a twinkle forming in her emerald eyes.

"Heya! Hi! I’m Blossom!” Ever the bubbly faun, she gestured to Maxwell. “This little guy is Maxwell. Say hi, Max.”

Maxwell flew away from Blossom, flapping his wings in the air as he tilted his head. He squawked at Mickey before flying back and nestling on top of his friend’s noggin.  
  
“Hehe, he's a bit weary of new faces, but he says hello. It’s nice to meet ya!” Blossom smiled, ever eager to meet new friends. "What was that portal you just...popped through? It looked _weird."_

"It _was_ weird. I-I don't even  _know_ , though..." Mickey smiled, seeing Blossom laugh, making him feel better. He tilted his head. “Blossom, huh?”

“Yeah-huh!” Blossom's eyes twinkled while Mickey chuckled, comparing them to the blades of grass around them. "That's my name!"

 _She's kinda cute,_ he thought to himself before he sneezed. _Wow._

 _ **'Am I right or am I right, Boss?'**_ Duke chuckled. **_'And with a sneeze, too. You're a Casanova, huh?'_**

_Shush._

Mickey tried to form a grin. “Sorry."

Blossom hopped over, giving Mickey a pat on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Jus' a sneeze, heh." Mickey sniffed. "But the name fits. I’m Mickey. Pleasure to meet ya.” He pointed all around the verdant peaks and valleys of the countryside. “Where am I?”

“Verdia! Technically, you’re near Toleen. It’s a _biiiiiiiig_ city, but it’s pretty neat!" Blossom laid her staff on her body as she held Mickey's wrist with the transporter. "Oooh, what’s that?”

Mickey paused, taking the time to check out Blossom’s peculiar looks while she was fascinated with Gwen’s device. She was a striking young woman, humanoid in her appearance. Strands of short golden-brown hair draped around her impressively-sized horns in a braid, winding down near the side of her head. Her beige skin and reddish-brown fur were dressed with little, but her staff and jewelry caused Mickey to connect the dots.

“It's a teleporter! Transporter, actually. Hey, Blossom. You said you lived in the forest, right?” he asked her in an inquisitive tone.

“Oh! Yup!” Blossom nodded, waving a finger in front of her. “But not just any gorgeous forest. My home is the great Silverdeep Forest! It’s wondrous, a place of sheer beauty. I’m actually the Princess of Silverdeep!”

Mickey smirked. “Oh, a princess, huh?” 

“Well, me and my sisters, but yeah. And don't underestimate me. I'm pretty tough, y'know!" Blossom smiled, seeing Mickey chuckle. "I’m actually travelling with Max because...well, my home’s kinda struggling against something.” Her hooves picked up the pace as she hopped with Mickey, walking together with him. "It's quite the undertaking..."

“What is it? I kinda know a thing or two about entire worlds being in chaos,” Mickey said with a chuckle, prompting Blossom to don an earnest smile.

* * *

Together, the two talked about their histories, their battles, and their journeys. Blossom laughed and was intrigued, listening to Mickey talk and weave interesting stories about his adventures with the Champions. As they travelled up and down rolling green hills, Mickey paid attention to Blossom’s tales of her home and of Thorn, the blight that encroached upon her home.

“So that’s why you go to the Arenas, huh?" He frowned. "You want to protect your home and your people.”

“Yeah.” Blossom frowned as they made their way into and out of the forest, looking down. “Is training rough for you as it is for me?”

She pointed towards Mickey’s arms, surprised by the number of small scars and his tattoos over them. Mickey followed Blossom’s eyes, chuckling as he rubbed his arms.

“Yeah, sometimes,” he said, grinning at Blossom’s perceptive nature. “These scars and stuff, they...they come with the job. In my world, they called me many names. One of them is a ‘superhero’, but I don’t--”

“A superhero?!” Blossom’s eyes widened with curiosity. “So, like, these ‘superheroes’ - these 'Champions' of yours - are they like the legendary Champions of old here?”

“Not...not really, nah. We're new but pretty well-known in my world,” Mickey replied before he noticed Blossom’s ears wiggle with excitement. “I’m _definitely_ not old, though.”

He winked, causing Blossom to giggle, the faun shaking her head.

“No way!” Blossom smiled. “That’s great! And you're certainly not. Are _you_ legendary, though?”

Mickey laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. _“Well…_ not really, no. Well, actually, it...it depends on who you ask.”

He suddenly heard Grey’s voice echoing in his head.

 ** _'Normally, I’d tell you to be dishonest, Michaël,’_** she said in his mind, _**‘but you should tell the truth. It’ll be quite amusing for me, seeing Blossom’s reaction to your infamy. What could possibly go wrong?’**_

 _'Grey, not now,'_ Mickey replied. _'Shush.'_

He suddenly felt a slight stinging sensation in his mind as he closed his eyes, muttering obscenities under his breath before talking to Blossom. Noticing this, Blossom frowned, hopping closer.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, rubbing his shoulder with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm good," Mickey replied, appreciating Blossom's support. “Just going through a bit of a _grey area_ in my mind." Hearing Grey curse at him in Spanish, he continued. "Alright, I lied. I’m kinda legendary...for right and wrong reasons.” His words spewed out of him like a waterfall as a sheepish smile curled across his lips.

“Wrong reasons?” Blossom held on to her staff as she frowned. “Why?”

"For one?" Mickey stared into Blossom's eyes, whistling as he opened his hand. "This."

Soon, Blossom discovered an orb of radiating blue-and-white energy appearing in MIckey's palm. It manifested out of nowhere, white and wispy from inside, hues of blue warbling on the outside. To her, it was a level of magic she was unaware of. Suffice it to say, the faun was stunned.

"So...so wondrous!" Blossom said, amazed. "You can do that?!"

"Yup." Mickey walked before Blossom stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on!" Blossom laughed. "You can't just _walk_ away after dropping a surprise on me like that!"

"Uh-huh! Let's just say it's a blessing and a curse, _meine Freundin."_ Mickey shrugged with a grin. "Why? You got powers?"

Blossom, smirking at Mickey, suddenly waved, twirling her staff, summoning an acorn infused with energy. In one fluid motion, she lobbed it in the air, kicking it with her powerful hoof before seeing it explode with a flourish. Content, the faun sighed, smiling as she turned to face Mickey.

"How was that?" She winked.

Mickey looked at the acorn and then at Blossom. He grinned. "Decent."

With that brief statement, he walked away.

 _"Decent?!"_ Blossom laughed, hopping while giving Mickey a friendly nudge. The orb disappeared as Mickey looked at the faun.

"No, you don't! C'mon, Princess!"

The pair frolicked in the forest while they proceeded to talk about - and showcase - their powers. After their friendly 'conversations', Mickey and Blossom approached a small village. It was unremarkable but pleasant, perfectly content existing within nature’s splendour. Everyone stopped and looked at the strange duo, mouths agape with interest.

“Let’s just say that’s typically the reaction I get in my world,” Mickey chuckled, subtly pointing at the villagers as one of them - a young boy - pointed to his pyjama pants. With a slight bow, he presented himself before the boy. “I’m kinda infamous, heh.”

"I see." Blossom slowly nodded. "Well, _now_ I know, huh?" Suddenly, she heard a commotion emanating from one of the houses on the edge of the town. Eager to investigate, Blossom and Mickey looked at each other before the former crept her way around. “Do you hear that, Mickey?”

Blossom whispered to Mickey, her ears perking up to hear the sounds. Maxwell laid prone on top of her head as she humorously skulked her way to the back of the house. However, due to his enhanced hearing, Mickey blushed, tiptoeing along with her.

“Um, B-Blossom, they're not fighting--”

“Mother’s Mercy!” Blossom watched Mickey cover her mouth as he crept up beside her.

* * *

_They watched quite the engaging scene: a young couple, naked, writhing along a bed draped in rose petals._

_The man’s kisses dotted along the side of the woman’s neck, holding his lover in his arms. The woman chuckled and purred, rubbing her hands along her man’s back, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The two fought for control as they tossed and turned on the bed, caught up in their throes of passion. It was a feverishly passionate embrace, one filled with love and adoration for each other._

_Suddenly, the woman purred as she mounted her man, pinning him to the bed while she rode him - looking down at her majestic stallion of a husband._

* * *

Blossom was silent, observing every little moment as she covered her mouth, too stunned to process thoughts, let alone words. She suddenly felt her hand over Mickey's, her fingers delicately touching his. Before she pulled back with a soft gasp, she unknowingly rubbed them, prompting Mickey to stand up straight.

"Oh, goodness! Sorry," she whispered to him but Mickey was frozen. “Are they...are they in heat?”

Mickey’s face was flushed crimson as he watched the woman bouncing on top of the man, moaning in delight.

“Damn. They’re red-hot, alright. Must be their anniversary, heh." He subtly watched Blossom biting her lip. _Fuck, she's gorgeous for a...faun_.

The couple's passion never seemed to stop as Blossom bit her bottom lip, failing to see Maxwell tilting his head to look at her, trying to snap her out of it. Unfortunately for Mickey, however, his mind was rife with impure thoughts, fueled by Duke and Duchess Agares' diabolic influence. It wasn't long before Blossom's body rested in front of Mickey, his hand on top of hers, her fur and skin pressed against his skin.

"Um, Blossom?" Mickey uttered.

Blossom's breaths were heavy. "Yeah?" 

"Blossom. Let’s…”

Suddenly, the woman stopped as she started to turn towards the window - looking at Mickey and Blossom’s current position.

"Oh, shit. Blossom! Yo, cheese it!" Mickey shouted, running away.

"What does--" Blossom gasped, seeing the furious man approach her. “Yeah, let’s go!”

Blossom backed away from the house as she laughed, making time behind Mickey as they made their way inside a nearby forest.

* * *

Silence lingered throughout their journey as Blossom and Mickey tried to look anywhere else other than each other’s eyes. The sun was getting real low as night started to make its presence known. Blossom spoke up first, hoping it would come soon and prevent Mickey from seeing her reddened face.

“Um, Mickey?”

“Yeah?” Mickey gulped, not really wanting to address what happened. However, given his new friend’s personality, he sighed regardless. “That was--”

“I know, I know. I--"

"Crazy, right?"

"Oh, jeez.” Blossom started to giggle and blush as she turned to Mickey. “They were really going after it, weren’t they?”

Mickey nodded without saying a word. After some seconds, he tried to flash his classic toothy grin. “Um, are you okay? Want a quick fight to take your mind off of it?”

Stopping in her tracks, Blossom turned to him. “W-would you like to spar with me? Even though we’re not in an Arena?”

Mickey shrugged. “It always helps me forget about stuff...”

Blossom paused, remembering the way of life in Verdia when her mind flashed to the couple making love in the house. Hearing the woman’s moans echo in her mind, she clutched on to her staff as she shook her head.

“I...I can’t. Sorry. I guess I’m kinda..."

"Feelin' out of it, huh?" Mickey said with a shy smile.

Blossom nodded. "I'm pretty new to seeing things like that. Are you?”

Mickey scratched his scalp as his eyes veered to the side. He looked back into Blossom’s green eyes as he sighed. “Not really, no.”

 _“Really?”_ Blossom hopped forward. “Have you ever tried something like that?”

Mickey slowly nodded. “Not all the time, but yeah. I…kinda call that a ‘training session’ for some stupid reason."

"That's not training," Blossom frowned, her nose crinkling.

"I know. I’m weird like that. To be fair, though, they’re going to be _really_ tired after all of that.” He pointed at the direction of the village with a chuckle.

Blossom started to blush, clutching onto her staff. “Does…" Her blush ran deeper. "…Does it feel good?” She slowly hopped beside Mickey. “When they - or you - do that?”

“Yeah. I ain't...I mean, honestly, it feels pretty great," whispered Mickey. "Why?” He stopped, seeing Blossom turn and face him. “Would you…? Are you…?”

Blossom blushed, letting out a soft chuckle as her nose crinkled. “W-would you try that with...with me? It’d be...kinda fun.”

“Heh, I asked you first, _meine Freundin_.” Despite being nervous himself, Mickey attempted to get over the mushiness of the situation, giving Blossom's nose a soft boop. “Would _you_ , Princess?”

"Hey!" Blossom gasped, giggling as she hopped closer. “Nope, nuh-uh! I asked _you_ first!”

Mimicking the gesture, she leaned forward. Despite her obvious lack of experience, her interest and passion flooded to the surface. After a couple of seconds, Blossom gently kissed Mickey, though it was less of a kiss and more of a friendly yet amateur peck. Nevertheless, she smiled as Mickey bit his lip.

“…Would you, Outsider?”

“Maybe…” Mickey shook his head. _The hell am I talking about?_

 _ **The hell are you talking about?**_ Duke and Grey echoed, saying it in unison.

“Okay, I would be. A little bit…”

“Good.” Blossom smiled as she shivered, surprised by the sensations. She kissed him again to try to get used to the feeling. “…Kissing feels kinda great, heh.”

Unbeknownst to Mickey, Blossom’s loins stirred – a feeling that was quite rare and yet, oddly stimulating for the faun. She blushed as she felt Mickey rub some of the soft furs on her cheeks. She tried to mimic what the woman did as she rubbed his chest. She cooed while a cute squeak escaped her lips, stopping herself with a giggle.

“Sorry. I feel…different,” Blossom whispered. “I feel… _warmer_. I guess…"

"Are  _you_ in heat?" Mickey teased as Blossom giggled some more.

"…I _guess_ so, Mickey.” She leaned on Mickey’s chest, rubbing it slowly. "Just this once."

“Well, I think I might have an idea," Mickey said, hugging the beautiful faun. "…Wanna feel better together? Just this once?”

Blossom bit her lip, staring into his piercing blue eyes before she nodded. “Heh, yeah.”

"Yeah?"

The two gazed into each other’s eyes as Blossom hugged Mickey back, her coy smile suggesting more than a hug and kiss. She nodded.

"Yeah…"

_Silence._

* * *

As the early evening approached, Mickey and Blossom spent their day in a quiet part of the forest, locking lips as the sun started to set. Surprisingly, this was relatively new for the duo.

Blossom was always a curious faun, marvelling at the daily lives of other races - especially humans - since her journey began, trying to balance the quest of saving her home from Thorn. Mickey was always wrapped up in handling life-or-death situations with other superheroes with different personalities, too focused on saving the world from threats in and beyond his home cities of New York and Toronto.

So wrapped up in their own journeys, focusing on a moment like this was rare for the duo. But alone, though, Mickey and Blossom decided to have some fun.

After all, they were both known in their worlds to be a bit impulsive…

After witnessing the couple having sex with Mickey, Blossom's curiosities fueled her desires as she kissed him deeply, enjoying Mickey's apparent pleasure making out together.

“Is this okay?” she said as she moaned into their kiss.

“Yeah. …As long as you’re okay,” Mickey replied, his arms wrapped around Blossom’s body.

“Good. Hoping you would say that,” Blossom giggled, wrapping her hooves around Mickey’s waist. Holding on to him, she ran her slender fingers through his hair, prompting him to smile. "Let's have some fun."

They started to enjoy Mickey’s ‘training session’, retreating to a dense part of the forest. The area itself was already lush, covered by the undergrowth of the forest. But thanks to Blossom’s druidic powers, the flora multiplied while it provided them with a natural hiding place. Ever the trusty companion, Maxwell rested on a nearby branch, allowing his friend some quiet time as he watched the colours swirl in the sky.

Blossom stared into Mickey’s eyes, blushing as he removed his clothes. Removing her cloth skirt, she glanced at Mickey's tattoos, curious and excited. Now only partially exposed, she felt open, willing to sate her curious desires. As she began to remove her bra, Mickey stopped her, intent on wanting the same thing.

“Leave it on,” he whispered in her ear, cheek-to-cheek. "Please?"

A half-naked Blossom nodded with a smile. "Mmkay."

Hugging him close, the two tossed and turned on the grass while they kissed; Mickey taught Blossom some nice kissing tips along the way as they explored and tasted one another. Minutes passed before Blossom, laying on the grass, wiggled her cute butt in the air before she turned her head to face him.

“Well? What’re ya waitin’ for?” Blossom giggled before Mickey was above her, moaning with anticipation as he rubbed her butt.

"You _are_ in heat, aren't you?" Mickey grinned.

He heard Blossom giggle before he guided the tip of his length inside Blossom’s sex. For the pair, the feeling was - for lack of a better term - tight. It wasn’t super painful for Blossom. In the Arenas, she suffered much worse from that 'scary tree man'. However, due to the slight lack of comfort, the rather vivacious young faun frowned. In her mind, she wanted this, but the slight pain was a bit too much to take so quickly. She started to pull away from Mickey as she emitted a moan of sadness.

“You okay?” Mickey uttered.

“Kinda, yeah. A little bit. G-go slow, okay?” Despite the strange feeling, the ever-eager Blossom slowly pushed her hips back onto his.

Mickey nodded. “Okay.” Inch by inch, he gently guided himself on top of her, rubbing her back with the tips of his fingers. "How does that feel? Good?"

Appreciating his gentle support, Blossom moaned, smiling from ear to ear. “Uh! It feels…kinda good, actually!”

Deeper with each stroke, Mickey’s length slid into Blossom’s sex, the latter’s furry butt jiggling with each slow thrust as her short tail wagged.

“Yeah? It feels good, huh?” Mickey whispered in a soft and sensuous tone.

“Yeah,” Blossom said with a nod, a tinge of lust behind her words. “This feels really good…”

After some time, the pain subsided, making way for the pair’s immediate pleasure. Blossom’s prolonged gasps of pleasure emphasized her emotions, amazed by the weird yet delightful sensations. With Blossom’s moans driving him, Mickey rubbed one of his hands on her cheek. Feeling her soft fur brush his skin, he moaned as well; unable to hide his passion, he softly chuckled, burying himself to the hilt.

“I want you to feel good, too...”

The faun gasped and moaned, closing her eyes as she felt her lovely friend’s touch. “Yeah?"

_"Yeah..."_

Blossom moaned. "Good. Because I want you...to feel better, too. Can you…feel good for me?"

Swept up in their lust, Mickey moaned, resting on top of Blossom, grinding with short, quick strokes. Hearing her trembling moans, he placed his hands under her cloth bra, rubbing her breasts. Mickey wasn’t too knowledgeable about fauns, but hearing Blossom’s approval was quite common for most races.

“Uh! M-more,” Blossom moaned. Her cute, wagging tail shouldn’t have been a turn-on for Mickey, but it was.

After fondling and grinding each other, Mickey leaned forward to meet Blossom's gaze. “Blossom, anyone held your antlers before?”

Blossom’s eyes grew wider. “No,” she mumbled in a curious tone, “My sisters--Wait. Why?”

A soft chuckle escaped Mickey’s lips. With Blossom on the grass, he held one of her antlers to the faun’s surprise, keeping his rhythm at a steady pace as they bounced off each other.

No one had ever done that to Blossom before and for someone like him to do it now? It aroused her immensely. Blossom's mind was frazzled, replaying the moment of seeing the couple over and over again as she closed her eyes. Her cute grunts of effort grew quieter and softer, allowing herself to be submissive to her lovely new friend. After a minute, Mickey's movements slowed as he felt his hips slick with their fluids.

“You…taste like roasted chestnuts,” Mickey panted with a deep moan, stopping and rubbing Blossom’s side with his other hand.

Blossom’s inner walls massaged his cock thoroughly; the sensations were tantalizing with each purposeful thrust. Shivering all over, the same, soft moan escaped her lips.

“Really?” She stared at the ground, biting her lip as she tried to catch her breath. “…W-wanna know what you taste like?”

“Yeah,” Mickey nodded with a chuckle, thrusting once.

Blossom giggled impishly, feeling Mickey’s steady thrust with a loud, stifling moan. “You taste like…cranberry hibiscus leaves. _That’s_ a g-good thing…trust me.”

“…Love to try some with you.” Mickey’s own grin curled across his lips; his movements slowed to a halt. “Blossom?"

"…Yeah-huh?"

"Can I go—”

“…Faster?” Blossom’s eyes widened, a look of mischievous intent behind her gaze.

“…If you want to.”

Her voice grew softer. “Yeah! But, um…” Blossom placed her palms flat on the grass, generating her own thrusts. “Be rough on me. Just like…those two in the house. P-please?”

“Yeah?” Mickey immediately quickened his pace, his thrusts intense and pleasurable to a blissful Blossom with his hands around both antlers. "…Want me to keep doin' it?"

She nodded. “Keep doin' that…”

With a giggle, Blossom moaned, her cute grunts of effort punctuating every thrust. Mickey suddenly rubbed one of his thumbs over Blossom’s bottom lip, causing her to smile. As she turned her head slightly to meet his gaze, her cheerful smile and those glimmering, green eyes only fueled his resolve. The frantic sound of slapping bodies provided an interesting contrast to the tranquil sounds of the forest; the birds chirping in the distance and the warm breeze around them provided an aura of tranquillity.

It wasn’t hard for Mickey to know he had a type. And Blossom was his type. Bubbly, attractive, and friendly; he took to her 'special' kind of charm, regardless of her interesting looks.

“ _Mein Gott_ , Blossom,” Mickey groaned as he pounded harder into her. His thumb slid into her mouth, rubbing her tongue.

He watched as the gorgeous faun sucked on Mickey’s thumb, loving the sexy sight. With her stifled grunts, he felt Blossom’s butt jiggle, her sex taking more of his cock inside her. He felt Blossom’s heat stir with each passing second, their moans helping them chase their highs.

“Don’t stop!” Blossom moaned with a naughty giggle. “Uh! …Sorry, Mickey.”

She formed a coy smile as Mickey shook his head.

“…No worries...princess,” he cooed, holding both of Blossom’s horns as they pushed their hips into each other. Her squeals of lust only gave Mickey more reasons to pound her harder, driving his cock inside her with a hungry need. He panted as he heard Blossom’s insatiable moans. “W-wanna feel something…magical?”

Suddenly, Mickey stopped as he received her answer in the form of a massive tree, growing out of nowhere. He watched the blades of grass around them start to grow, providing more shade. He heard Blossom’s moans turn into a heap of giggles and gasps, feeling the heat from her loins stir with intensity. His hands rubbed her back, feeling the sweat from her slender curves hitting the grass like fresh dew. Blossom panted as she slightly turned around to face him.

“Oh, yeeeeah,” she laughed with hints of desire. “…We’re… _all alone_ _now.”_

“Well, get ready,” Mickey grinned. He slowly pulled out of her.

Blossom frowned. “Why? What’s--Whoa!”

In an instant, she was tossed around as Mickey lifted her legs over her head. She gasped, seeing her hooves past her ears.

“Mother’s Mercy!” Blossom gasped with a laugh. The tip of Mickey’s cock slowly slid back in, snug inside of Blossom’s core as she moaned loudly. “You’re…mfh, y-you’re so…”

Mickey chuckled as the sweat dripped from his chest. "Are you close?”

“Close to…what? Ahn…y-you’re here, right?” uttered Blossom, half-giggling as she tried to hold on.

In an unfamiliar but pleasant moment for the faun, Mickey giggled, appreciating her somewhat clever and cheesy joke. Blossom felt Mickey’s sweat hitting her body as it glistened his own, moaning as she panted, turned on by his intense gaze.

Mickey grinned. “Yeah…” The sight of Blossom’s eager, sexually charged smile was so new and so wondrous, he couldn’t help but hold Blossom’s cheeks as her release was imminent. “…Guess you could say that.”

“Ahn, yes!" Blossom moaned, raising her hips. "I feel…”

“Wanna stop?” Mickey moaned in Blossom’s ear.

The pounding was intense as she wrapped her arms around his chest, sweat pouring down their bodies.

“…Don't stop, heh--Oh!” It wasn’t long until Mickey’s entire length plunged deeper into Blossom’s sex. Mouth agape, she shivered, taking the scintillating situation in as she closed her eyes. “Oh! M-Mother? …Mickey? Help meeeee!”

Mickey felt Blossom shiver, her inner walls consuming his cock, hugging it like a vice. The blades of grass around them swayed as the wind whipped around them. Hearing her quiet squeaks, Mickey had a good idea what was happening to her: her release, wild and unpredictable like nature itself.

Her release was so passionate, Mickey moaned loudly, pushing with deep strokes before he started to gasp. His release was almost here.

“B-Blossom? Hold…on.”

“W-Why? Hah…y-you okay?” Through her high-pitched moans, Blossom felt Mickey twitch inside of her. She stared at him, wide-eyed and surprised as she bit her bottom lip. “Mmm! Why are you t…twitching down there?”

“…Blossom! S-sweetie?” Mickey felt a pit of fire churning in his gut, his body as hot as their sex. He moaned loudly, his cock moving like a piston, in and out of Blossom as she cooed.

“Yeah?" Blossom pulled him close. "…Sweetie?”

Her smile and laugh - much like her voice - was so soft and soothing, it pushed Mickey over the edge. He smiled wide before he closed his eyes. Her light, bristly fur provided a nice contrast to his skin. He felt her hands rub up and down his back; her moans rang in his eardrums like a siren’s call.

“C-coming…”

_**It’s time.** _

Blossom wrapped her fingers in his hair, never letting go. With her hooves wrapped around him, she pushed his hips down onto hers.

“Ah! Mmm! I want to…feel it,” she gasped, her voice hoarse. "Please?"

Mickey nodded as he held her body close. He wailed, spending himself deep inside of her. Blossom’s laboured moans were as cute as her wiggling ears; her nose crinkled as she allowed the combination of Mickey’s release and her afterglow to wash over her. After a solid minute or two, they switched positions while Blossom rubbed Mickey's chest, looking down at him.

“…Oh my…goodness. …That was _good,_ " Blossom sighed, almost breathless. “You were…great! I can’t believe…that couple felt something...like that. That was… _new…_ and so… _fun_ and so…”

As they tried to catch their breath, Mickey took the pretty white daisy Blossom wore and placed it back into her hair to the faun’s joyful surprise.

Silent, he rubbed her cheek, responding with a subtle wink. Blossom smiled with glee as they kissed, enjoying their time now under the pale moonlight.

* * *

It was night as Maxwell appeared on top of Blossom. In typical Maxwell fashion, he suddenly started to fly over to Mickey, resting on top of his head. Mickey grinned as he held Blossom in his arms, pressing his cheek next to hers.

“So, Princess…”

Blossom smiled, her bubbly personality shining once again. “Yeah? _Sweetie?"_

As she laughed, Mickey, with a surprised blush, tried not to stutter. “Hey, c’mon! S-shut up! It was in the moment…”

"Uh-huh," Blossom laughed. "It's okay, though." She kissed his cheek. "I liked it a little."

Mickey shook his head with a beaming grin before continuing. “I'd travel with you and help ya out, but I probably don't have a lot of time left. That portal might show up at any minute..."

"Oh." Blossom frowned. "I-it's okay. Hey! I could show you so many things next time!"

"It's a date…I-I mean--"

Mickey smiled and Blossom gasped while the two blushed profusely.

"Promise?" Blossom said sheepishly, looking up at him as she rubbed his cheek.

Mickey nodded before they kissed.

"Hell yeah…" He watched Blossom sigh contentedly before he held her close. "…But I gotta say something. How do you feel about maple syrup?”

Blossom’s ears perked up in delight. “Oooh, I love it when you gather it fresh from the trees! You gotta taste it, Mickey. It’s, like, soooooooo wonderful!”

"Hah!" Mickey chuckled as he kissed Blossom’s temple. “That’s why I like ya.”

Suddenly, Gwen’s interdimensional device beeped as his eyes widened.

_Oh, crap._

Blossom’s eyes stared at the device before they lingered to Mickey’s look of fear. “What’s wrong?”

“I don't know, but judging from that sound, I think I gotta go. But, hey, listen…” Mickey placed his hands on Blossom's cheeks. “I don't need to say a lot because you're…you."

"Hey!" Blossom smiled, thumping Mickey's shoulder.

"Not like that, _meine Freundin."_ Mickey chuckled. "But I know you’ll find a way to save Silverdeep. Your mother, your sisters, your people. They believed in you for a reason. You’re here for this, Blossom.” He softly kissed Blossom as she smiled wide. “And I believe in you too. Kick some ass for me.”

As a portal opened nearby, Blossom nodded as she quickly took an acorn from her bag. Connecting some twine with it and looping it around, she placed the makeshift necklace around Mickey’s neck.

“And I’m sure that no matter what, you can find strength to protect the ones you love and more. Times can be tough, but I know you'll find a way to overcome it. If not, know that with this necklace, Silverdeep will be there with you in spirit. And with this…" She kissed Mickey back as he beamed, showing his toothy grin one more time. "…I'll be there, too. You gotta show me how you did that whistling thing next time.”

He nodded, wishing her well before putting on his clothes and peering through the portal. The next sight caused him to gulp as he noticed the rest of the Champions wait for him…with less-than-pleased looks on their faces.

“Katherine Luna Townsend!” Mickey walked up to the portal slammed his foot down, hissing silently to K.L. as she shrugged. “ _What the fuck?_ You called them already?!"

K.L.’s voice warbled through the portal as she pointed to Gwen. “Don’t blame me! They’re scary together!”

Gwen raised an eyebrow before she pulled Mickey through. As his eyes met Blossom’s, he whispered ‘See you later’ and smiled before he disappeared. Not long after that, the portal disappeared as well.

Blossom stared into the starry night sky. “See you later, Mickey,” she whispered with a soft giggle as Maxwell chirped. “Hehe, shush, Max. Don’t say a word, okay?”

Collecting herself and gathering her things, Blossom’s hooves carried her to Orman Temple and back home with a pep in her step...and a smile on her face.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback will be welcomed, but positive feedback will be appreciated. <3 
> 
> It's okay. Lemme have it. If you need me, I'll be in timeout. Later days, y'all. - L.I.T.T.


End file.
